Effy
by Tahlia Mckinnon
Summary: A collection of snippets and one-shots, dedicated to an in-depth analysis of the ultimate bad girl - the chaos she causes, the hearts she breaks, and the webs she tangles herself in. Including all characters close to her wounded heart.
1. Chapter 1

**I absolutely adore writing about Effy, and I'd love to hear your own interpretations about her behaviour and circumstances. I'm thinking I'll update this very often, as she's my favourite character to obsess over and write about. How you enjoy, and reviews would be very much appreciated, considering the fact I'm sure we all have our own diverse opinions on such a mysterious, complexed character :) This does have references to the first generation, and also the SKINS Novel - so some of you may find yourselves lost in places, but keep with me, I will try my best to let it aaaallll become cllleeeaarrr x**

* * *

Above all other indulgences, Effy loved history.  
She liked to grip facts by the throat, and absorb as much as she could.  
Lose herself in situations and social circles that were real; that really existed.  
The few that made a difference, and the array of differences they made.

Effy was the sort of extraordinary species that wasn't necessarily _supposed_ to care about the past.  
She was the type who tended to live in the moment.  
But Effy loved to surprise and defy the stereotypes stapled to her.

History was one thing she could trust.  
One thing that couldn't escape her grasp, and metamorphose into something she didn't recognise.  
History was an area of her life that Effy could completely control, because it couldn't unexpectedly change.

Before Anthea turned to drink, and Jim turned his cheek - Tony used to read to her. She would learn of Cleopatra, Eleanor of Equatine and Queen Victoria. Beautiful, powerful women with the world and it's people under their command. Something about that strength of manipulation thrilled the tenderly young Effy, and she'd often follow suit - holding her breath and refusing to speak when situations didn't go according to her plan. Either that, or she'd run away and hide in impossible places, hearing people seek her and relishing not being found.

Tony's interests lay at other historical doors. He was particularly infatuated with Martin Luther King, Jr. Tony completely memorized the 'I Have A Dream' speech, and Effy would hear him mumbling the words under his breath - instead of the grace the young Stonem's often had to endure at the dinner table, before Jim would butcher the turkey.

Tony's obsession continued to escalate, and he loved to reenact Martin's assassination, much to the discomfort of his parents and Effy's amusement. She'd squeal and clap her hands at the display of mindless imaginary violence, the only sort of picture that could squeeze any emotion from her.

Tony reminded Effy of Martin Luther in little ways. The fact that she felt safe around him, would follow only _his _lead, and let him dictate to her the rights and wrongs.  
She was in awe, as Martin's people were in awe of him - trusting him with their souls.

But just as Martin died, Tony grew up.  
He abandoned Effy against her will, before she was ready to let him go.  
His history books lay abandoned on his desk, and instead, spliff and Sid Jenkins filled his thoughts.  
Effy stopped speaking, as she tried to mend the fragments of her security that were spiralling away from her.  
She wouldn't say another word, until it was clear she had re-established her control.

As sick as it may of seemed, when Tony was involved in the accident, and the bus smashed his brain into mush - Effy felt at peace. Tony was losing himself, couldn't remember who he was - and it was Effy's' job to rebuild him, breathe life back into his battered pubescent body. Make him understand how much he needed her, and how he was the only person who she allowed herself to love. It was her turn to lead him out of the darkness, and watch as the Tony she admired rose from his burdened ashes.

And this time, as Tony peaked into adulthood and slipped away to Cardiff University - Effy was ready to let him escape.

**She was about to embark on her own turbulent journey, after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I knew I'd be quickly updating. No reviews yet so far, so I'm not sure how this is being recieved. Would like to hear your feedback - as alot of thought went into this. I pretty much live through Effy's eyes anyway, but it took some careful thought and construction to completely master what goes on inside of her head. Did I nail it? Only you can tell... x

* * *

**

Unbeknown to the Stonem's, Effy kept Tony's Martin Luther King biography. It was filled with 'I Rock, You Suck' slogan stickers, and her own intimate little scribbles. Martin's words reflected Tony's reassurance, and in times of trouble - which were indefinitely frequent - the book would be placed under sleeping Effy's pillow, as a personal comfort.

Effy began following his teachings religiously, particular theories shaping her complexed personality.

_'Power without love is reckless and abusive, and love without power is sentimental and anaemic.'_

To Effy, power was delicious, and far more valuable than love. At least, that's what she'd been shown, with the dysfunctions of her parent's marriage and Tony's warped relationship with Michelle. She would follow in the footsteps of Cleopatra and Victoria instead, abandoning co-dependency and obsession - keeping her emotions in a tight, restricted cage. Effy believed she had mastered the meaning, with her ice queen demeanour and stony walls left unpenetrated.

But it wasn't until her first day at Roundview that Effy truly understood completely what Martin had meant. Spotting a scruffy boy with a strong set jaw, and his caramel coloured friend with come to bed eyes, the epitome of Martin's words were thrust onto Effy's already fruitful plate.

James Cook and Frederick Mcclair.

Polar opposites of reckless abuse and sentimental anaemia.

And Effy had to pick her side.

Cook was what Effy knew. The secret vulnerabilities, the undercover fears, the buried feeling of worthlessness. She knew because she carried those burdens around herself, embedded - _engraved _into her own skin.

Cook was safety. So self-loathing that he wouldn't allow himself to love, or be loved. The pair of them could fuck their cares away and truly muster the strength to abandon their inhibitions. Their rebellion was contrived, and a weak façade. But by joining forces, they could stop caring altogether. Forever. And be free.

It thrilled Effy to have somebody so close, so alike in every way. She felt like an alchemist, turning her tragedies into prizes.

But he rained on that. He trampled on her plans and ruined everything.

Freddie. With his sugar coated tongue, idolising eyes and effortlessly cool and contained manner. He provoked something more than the lust driven, selfish sexual needs Effy fulfilled with Cook.

Freddie stirred something…internal. He was inside of her, without - well, having to be _inside _of her.

So, she fought fiercely. Turned things into competition, turned the boys into oppositions, turned everyone against each other. She continued to shag Cook, and continued to avoid Freddie, and continued to torture them both.

But Effy began to fall. Effy fell for Freddie. And Cook fell for_ her_._  
Well, that makes things complicated, doesn't it?_

Her heart fell under hostage. Under siege. And she wanted it back. So Effy fought her fears with the worst forms of attack.

With her safety abolishing her, she pushed away. It was all she could do. She'd watched her brother do the same. She'd learned to cut herself away, and isolate herself. To freeze her emotions and dry up everything that made her human. But she should have learned from Tony's mistakes. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. But the absence of a _heart - _why, that didn't solve it. That didn't solve anything. It left you vulnerable and alone in the world. It drained you of your soul. It fed your inner demons. And Effy's were increasingly hungry.

**They were tempted to swallow her whole. **


End file.
